La novia cautiva ( historia reeditada )
by Nowy
Summary: Bella fué secuestrada en medio del desierto, pero ella no podía imaginar que acabaría amando al hombre que la retenía , su pasión se impondrá sobre todo los limites de la razón . Pero no todo en el amor es fácil y menos con un hombre como Edward .
1. Chapter 1

LA NOVIA CAUTIVA

-PROLOGO-

Ella odiaba a su secuestrador , pero era muy atractivo y muy convincente .

Luchando entre sentimientos y cabeza Isabella Swan se verá en un gran remolino de emociones y sentimientos de deseo , pero ella no podía parar de preguntarse como podía sentir tales sentimientos por un hombre al que odiaba y que la había secuestrado

Ella se había prometido a si misma no ser nunca posesión de ningún hombre y menos de aquel que se lo exigía por la fuerza . Pero entre las arenas del desierto su resistencia fue cayendo poco a poco ante el amor de él.

Poco a poco la insistencia del joven fue destruyendo la muralla que Bella tenía entorno a su corazón , hasta que esta por fin se entregó a él , pero ella al sucumbir a los encantos de Edward no sabía que la vida se le iba ha complicar... porque hay envidias y celos , los cuales son causas de luchas.

Entregándose por fin a ese hombre experimentó miles de sensaciones que jamás había sentido, pero a la vez se adentraba en un mundo donde cada paso que daba estaba vigilado.

Hola , soy amiga de NESSIBELLA , ella deja fanfiction y me ha pedido que suba y reedite sus dos historias terminadas . Corregiré faltas de ortografía y faltas de coherencia y concordancia.

Más que nada es para que quede claro que no soy una plagiadora ni nada de eso .

Respecto a sus otras historias aun estamos viendo si las terminaré yo .


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S .M y esta historia solo es una adaptación. Espero que os guste ;).

CAPITULO 1

El tiempo que hacía en esa época era agradable y tibio motivo de la entrante primavera, la suave brisa que hacía zarandear las copas de los árboles que estaban en el jardín de la gran casa de los Swan.

En la entrada de la casa, la silenciosa y tranquila mañana era algo perturbada por el relincho y el ruido de unos caballos que llegaban tirando de un carruaje en el cual llegaba el joven Jacob Black.

El joven bajó del carruaje vistiendo sus mejores vestimentas y entró de la casa acompañado por el mayordomo de los Black , una vez dentro el joven no hacía otra cosa que ir de un lado para otro de manera inquieta , ya que había llegado movido por el impulso de haber tomado una decisión relacionada con la hija pequeña de los Swan, Isabella.

Jacob pensaba que tal vez había sido mala idea el ir hasta su casa de forma tan repentina, pero sus pensamientos fueron paralizados cuando dos pequeñas manos lo taparon los ojos desde detrás de él.

-¿Quién soy?-dijo la voz de una joven ... era Isabella con su voz dulce y juguetona al oído de Jacob.

Jacob se volvió para mirarla y se quedó paralizado ante tanta belleza, él y ella habían sido amigos desde niños y habían crecido juntos pero Jaco empezaba a verla no solo como amiga, si no como algo más, lo cual hacía que la sangre del joven hirviera de deseo cada vez que la tenía cerca.

Isabella llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido azul claro de media manga y el cabello en un recogido muy favorecedor, por lo que no era extraño que Jacob se quedara mirándola paralizado.

-Jake, me gustaría que no me miraras de esa manera-dijo Isabella un poco molesta-Me molesta mucho que me mires así, por no hablar de cuanto me incomoda-concluyó la joven.

-Lo siento Bella - dijo el joven Jacob bajando la mirada a sus pies-Pero este último año has cambiado mucho y…estás radiante y hermosa-concluyó

-¿Eso quiere decir que antes era fea?-dijo Bella con un tono de voz burlón.

-No…No era a eso a lo que me refería…-respondió Jacob arrepentido y tartamudeando.

-Bueno…-comenzó la joven chica bromeando con él-En tal caso te perdono-dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo guiaba hacia uno de los grandes sofás tapizados de color borgoña.

-Pero ahora dime -siguió Bella hablando con Jacob-¿Para que has venido tan temprano? No te esperaba hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Jacob cogió una gran bocanada de aire con el fin de intentar coger el valor de decirle lo que había estado pensando.

-Verás Bella, no quiero que partas de aquí con dirección a Londres ...este hermano volverá en un par de meses y pues….me propongo pedir tu mano... cuando estemos casados si aún deseas ir a Londres yo mismo te llevaré.

Bella se quedó perpleja mirándole, incluso algo exaltada e irritada.

-Jacob…Das por sentadas muchas cosas-pero su tono molesto cambió cuando vió la expresión de dolor del rostro canela del joven, lo que provocó arrepentimiento en sus palabras.-Siento mucho haberte hablado así, pero me temo que el tipo de sentimientos que albergas hacia mí, no son correspondidos por mi , te veo como un gran amigo Jake, y siempre lo serás, pero solo eso…amigos, aun que nuestras familias siempre hayan querido que estuviéramos juntos es algo que no puedo hacer. No puedo fingir que hay un amor que no existe, además Jake, somos muy jóvenes, tu solo tienes 19 y yo 18, somos muy jóvenes. Pero además, tú sabes que desde que murieron mis padres he estado aislada en mí casa, y ahora me gustaría conocer lugares nuevos y conocer a otra gente.

Se hizo una pausa entre los dos y tras lo que dijo Bella ninguno emitió palabra, solo se podía percibir el rostro de Jacob lleno de molestia.

-Te quiero Jacob - prosiguió Bella rompiendo el silencio-Pero del mismo modo que a mi hermano.

Él la había escuchado pacientemente, pero estas últimas palabras lo habían lastimado más que las anteriores.

-Maldita seas Isabella, ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta? No quiero ser tu hermano ¿o no lo ves? -Jacob se aproximó a ella y tomándola de las manos la aproximó a él...-Te deseo Bella, te deseo como un hombre desea a una mujer ... pienso mas en abrazarte y hacerte el amor que en respirar, te has convertido en una obsesión para mí.

Bella se separó bruscamente del joven mirándole con gran enfado.

-¡Jacob, solo dices tonterías y barbaridades nada apropiadas! ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NI UNA SOLA PALABRA MAS!

Pero justo en ese momento, apareció la señora Joshy, la cual había sido tiempo atrás niñera de la joven, para servir el almuerzo a los dos jóvenes.

No se volvió a hablar nada sobre lo anterior durante el almuerzo e Isabella logró volver a su actitud normal de siempre. Pero esa noche cuando Jacob volvió a su casa y se acostó en su cama tras haber estado un rato con sus amigos, la única imagen que se le venía a la cabeza era la de Bella y él sabía que nada podía detenerla, y que si lo que deseaba era ir a Londres, ella lo haría.

El oscuro cielo negro de la noche iba clareando , dejando paso al amanecer , la luz cada vez era más intensa y entraba por las ventanillas del carruaje donde iban Isabella y su hermano Emmet.

Bella entreabrió los ojos, promovida por la luz, y pudo ver a través de la ventanilla los preciosos campos verdes de Inglaterra y una gran alegría se formó dentro de ella.

Enfrente de Bella estaba sentado Emmet, el cual ya estaba despierto hace algunas horas, durante las cuales no había parado de pensar en cuan revuelo causaría su hermana entre los jóvenes ingleses.

Emmet trabajaba para el ejército inglés, en el cual ostentaba un cargo muy alto y por el cual también estaba separado durante tanto tiempo de su hermana pequeña.

Él también había estado pensando en el cambio que había dado su hermana en sus periodos de ausencia, ella siempre había sido preciosa, pero en los últimos meses que habían estado separados, Emmet había notado un gran refinamiento y un aumento considerable de su ya hermosura.

Pero Bella no era solo físico y una cara bonita , durante la vida de sus padres , Renne y Charlie Swan habían llegado al acuerdo de darle una muy buena educación a su hija , le enseñarían las artes femeninas de toda una señorita y la educación intelectual que se le da un hombre.

Pero por supuesto que todo no era bueno en Bella, ella también tenía sus defectos como cualquier otra persona, uno de ellos era que ella siempre tenía razón por encima de cualquier cosa y otro era su facilidad para irritarse, hasta con las cosa más pequeñas.

El carro tirado por caballos paró en seco y el cochero abrió la puerta del carruaje extendiéndole una mano a Bella para ayudarla a bajar. Esta depositó su mano sobre la del cochero y con sumo cuidado salió del ella ya estaba con los pies sobre el suelo y mientras su hermano salía del carro Bella no dejaba de dar saltos impaciente y emocionada por su llegada.

-¡Emmet ya hemos llegado, no me lo puedo creer!-gritó Isabella.

Emmet la miró con una sonrisa en los labios pero tuvo que pedirle que se tranquilizara.

-Isabella por favor tranquilízate, los Stewart probablemente aún estén durmiendo-dijo Emmet en formar de reprimenda.

Bella se cogió al brazo de su hermano y tras ser saludados por el mayordomo de la casa de los Stewart fueron acompañados hasta sus respectivas habitaciones.

Emmet se marchó a dormir a su habitación, ya que apenas había dormido durante el viaje, e Isabella pidió que le prepararan un baño para poder asearse y relajarse.

Cuando Bella terminó una de las doncellas acompañó a la joven al salón a desayunar junto con los señores de la casa.

-Bueno días preciosa Bella - dijo la Sra. Stewart mientras se levantaba de la silla para saludarla-Siéntate a desayunar, estarás hambrienta tras el viaje.

-Muchas gracias señora-dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa - Señor Stewart , le doy las gracias por alojarnos en su hogar mientras dura nuestra estancia en Londres-dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia.

-Los afortunados somos nosotros de teneros aquí a tu hermano y a ti, ya sabes que desde la desgraciada muerte de tus padres no nos hemos vuelto ha ver con la misma frecuencia-dijo el hombre de forma paternal.

El desayuno trascurrió de una forma encantadora, ya que los Stewart para Bella y Emmet eran como familia, casi se podría decir que eran como sus tíos.

Al concluir este, la señora Stewart se marchó con Isabella al centro de la ciudad, para elegir algunos vestidos para una fiesta de gala que celebrarían los mismos Stewart en uno de los salones más concurridos y modernos de Londres.

Dieron varios rodeos por esa calle tan clamorosa, la cual guardaba todas las mas exquisitas boutiques de moda, pero por fin Isabella escogió varios vestidos de noche, algunos de día y encargó otros varios en una sastrería.

Para la cena que darían los Stewart había elegido un ceñidísimo vestido de color borgoña oscuro, con algunos bordados en dorado, la manga del vestido era de estilo francés que dejaba salir por esta algo de encaje blanco.

Y tras horas exhaustivas de buscar prendas que le agradarán a Isabella las dos volvieron a casa de los Stewart.

La noche del día siguiente llegó y con ella la gran cena donde asistieron grandes personas influyentes y adineradas de Londres.

Todos los asistentes a la fiesta no dejaban de comentar sobre los hermanos Swan, los cuales destacaban por sus cabellos castaños y su piel blanca.

-Estás totalmente hermosa, es normal que todo el mundo te mire ...y por cierto… eres la más elegante de todas- dije Emmet intentando tranquilizar a Bella, la cual al parecer se había percatado de las innumerables miradas que se depositaban en ella.

La cena trascurrió tranquilamente sin ningún sobresalto, Bella se encontraba cenando en la mesa entre un joven llamado Eric y otro llamado Tayler, los cuales no despegaban la mirada de Bella, miradas que incomodaban mucho a la joven .

Al concluir la cena las mujeres se trasladaron a otro salón , dejando a los hombres en el comedor bebiendo Brandy y fumando puros , pero claramente Bella hubiera preferido quedarse con los hombres hablando de temas políticos o de economía , ya que esos temas le atraían mas que insulsos chismes y cotilleos , muy propios de las señoritas y señoras londinenses.

Isabella no pudo evitar escuchar una conversación que tenían un grupo de señoras de unos 35 años de edad . Por lo visto estaban hablando de un joven que asistía a la fiesta.

-Tengo entendido que ese chico ha despreciado a todas las chicas jóvenes que su hermano Jasper Cullen le ha presentado-dijo una mujer con el pelo rubio pajizo.

-Tienes razón , parece que aparentemente no le gustan las mujeres , ni siquiera baile con alguna…¿No será un hombre de costumbres raras? Es decir , un hombre de esos a los que no les gusta las mujeres si no … ya sabe usted a lo que me refiero ... aun que pensándolo por otro lado … tiene un aspecto muy viril , pero a la vez refinado y es muy atractivo.

Pero Isabella pasó de largo y no puso interés en la conversación ya que no le interesaban esas cosas.

De vuelta a casa en el carruaje Emmet entabló una divertida conversación con Bella sobre los tales Eric y Tayler.

-Sabes Bella…los dos jóvenes caballeros que han estado a tu lado en la mesa mientras cenabamos me han arrinconado contra una esquina del salón preguntándome si podrían visitarte a casa - dijo Emmet en tono chistoso.

-¿Y QUE FUE LO QUE LES DIJISTE?-Le preguntó Bella a su hermano algo sorprendida.

-Dije que tus gustos eran muy exigentes , y que no eran gran cosa para ti-dijo su hermano intentado guardase la risa-

-Por favor Emmet no me puedo creer que les dijeras algo así-repuso Bella sorprendida y enfadada.

-En realidad no les dije eso …-dijo él estallando en risa por fin - Les dije que la que tenia que decidir eso eras tu , no yo -

-No sabes lo mucho que me gusta que confíes tanto en mi buen juicio hermano -contestó ella también riendo.

Jasper Cullen estaba en la oficina de su residencia , mirando fijamente a trabes de una cristalera que daba al jardín de su acerca de su hermano pequeño Edward, al cual nunca había entendido .

Edward siempre había sido un chico tímido y retraído , y la convivencia de su hermano con su padre en los últimos años no había mejorado mucho su forma de ser. Edward había vuelto a Londres desde la boda de su hermano Jasper , y este le intentaba convencer de que se quedara allí a vivir y que encontrara una esposa con la que casarse y tener una familia , pero Edward se había vuelto un bárbaro desde que vivía con su padre en el desierto.

Jasper y su esposa Alice le habían presentado muchas jóvenes , pero este siempre las rechazaba. A Jasper esto le sacaba de sus casillas , ya que sabía que Edward se comportaba como un caballero cuando este lo deseaba , ya que lo veía en como trataba su hermano a Alice.

Pero Edward no se comportaba como un caballero con el resto de señoritas , ya que le daba igual lo que el resto de personas dijeran de él .Pero se enfadó cuando Jasper le habló de que asistirían a un baile que se daba esa noche.

-¡Si tu plan es arrojarme a los brazos de otra jovencita casadera juro por lo que más quieras que abandonaré la ciudad Jasper , lo juro !-soltó Edward con el grito en el cielo-¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no quiero esposa? No quiero una mujer emperifollada que me obligue a perder el tiempo-Edward se paseaba como un león enjaulado de una punto de a habitación a otra-No necesito una esposa , si yo deseo a un mujer la tomo , solo para pasar una noche placentera sin ataduras , no deseo que me sujeten para toda la vida.

-¿Pero que pasará si un día te enamoras como me pasó a mi ? ¿Te casarías en ese caso y cambiarías de idea?-repuso Jasper.

-Cuando llegue ese día … y si llega … entonces lo haré.

-Bien pues entonces muchacho , vístete con tus mejores prendas…¿querrás seducir a todas las damas no? Dijo Jasper saliendo de la habitación riéndose.

Jasper entró a la habitación y Alice lo miraba perpleja

-¿Por qué estas tan divertido amor?-le pregunto esta.

-No es por nada en especial… solo que Edward esta noche recibirá su merecido y ni siquiera lo sabe.

-Creo que ya se a que te refieres … ¿Isabella Swan no?-respondió Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No diré nada más-concluyó Jasper divertido dándole un beso en los labios a Alice.

Ya en la cena Edward estaba muy irritado su hermano Jasper seguía insistiéndole para que conociera alguna joven .

-¿Has visto cuantas jóvenes muchachas hay aquí? ¿ Seguro que no deseas conocer a ninguna?-insistió Jasper.

-¿Te refieres a todas estas chicas descerebradas e insulsas? -dijo Edward tan molesto como antes-No veo a ninguna que desee invitar ni siquiera a mi dormitorio -concluyó.

En ese momento Edward vio a Isabella al otro lado del salón -parecía un ángel! Pensó Edward , nunca había tenido tal visión delante de sus ojos, una visión que se le quedó grabada en su mente , Edward estaba asombrado ¿ como una mujer podía ser tan bella?.

La mirada de Isabella se cruzó con la de Edward , pero ella desvió la mirada rápidamente.

Edward se quedó enloquecido mirando toda la imagen de Bella , sus ojos profundos , su pelo de color chocolate y largo con ondas y sus pechos suaves y redondos se dejaban entrever en ese vestido azul zafiro.

Los pensamientos de Edward fueron derribados por la mano de Jasper que se movía delante de sus ojos .

-¿Estas aturdido hermano?-Jasper rió-¿ o será la señorita Isabella Swan la que atrajo tu mirada?¿Por qué crees que insistí en que vinieras esta noche?.Ha venido con su hermano Emmet a pasar una temporada en Londres …¿te gustaría conocer a Isabella?-concluyó Jasper divertido.

-¿Hace falta que lo preguntes?-dijo Edward con un tono de voz muy suspicaz.

Isabella se percató de la mirada de ese joven de pelo rubio y alborotado y se empezó a poner nerviosa ¿tal vez era él del que hablaban las mujeres la noche anterior y del cual sus modales con las otras damas dejaban mucho que desear? al ver que se acercaba por eso intento pedirle a su hermano que la acompañara al jardín para dar un paseo , ya que estaba un poco agobiada por toda la multitud del salón , pero ya era tarde .

-Señorita Swan-dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Ella se volvió temerosa a la vez que pensaba que ya era tarde para usar el jardín como escapatoria.

-Soy Jasper Cullen ¿se cuerda de mi?-dijo mientras cogía la mano de Isabella para besarla.

-Claro como no - contestó Bella dándole un sonrisa-Jasper y su esposa Alice ¿cierto?-

-Si , ya veo que se acuerda - repuso el joven-Me gustaría preséntale a mi hermano Edward .

Edward primero estrechó la mano de Emmet y luego beso la mano de Isabella , la cual sintió como miles de descargas eléctricas recorrer su cuerpo cuando sintió los labios de ese dios griego en contacto con la piel de su mano.

-¿Señorita Isabella , tendría el honor de concederme la próxima pieza de baile ?- preguntó Edward.

-Bueno , justamente ahora mismo mi hermano iba a acompañarme a dar un paseo por el jardín … estoy algo acalorada por la gente-dijo Bella .

-En tal caso , deja que sea yo quien te acompañe -dijo Edward extendiendo su mano hacia Bella.

-Será buena idea-dijo Emmet-yo tengo que saludar a algunas personas y no puedo salir con ella , te lo agradecería si la acompañaras.

Bella posó su mano con resignación sobre la mano de Edward y ella pudo apreciar como en el rostro de este te formaba una sonrisa de triunfo.

Cuando ambos salieron al jardín , Bella soltó la mano de Edward y este empezó a hablar.

-Isabella déjeme decirle que su nombre es encantador . ¿ Esa excusa del calor era cierto o era una escusa para atraerme aquí?-

-¡Pero que vanidoso es usted!-dijo ella con los ojos chispeantes de ira-Su orgullo me abruma señor Cullen ¿cree que soy merecedora de su presencia? Por que si es así tendría que sentirme muy afortunada de que usted me invite a su dormitorio-dijo Bella con sarcasmo e ironía en sus palabras recordando todo lo que había escuchado a las mujeres en esa conversación de antes.

Isabella no vio la expresión que se le formaba a Edward en el rostro y por tanto tampoco la sonrisa que se formo en sus labios , puesto que ella se dio la vuelta para dirigirse de vuelta al salón.

"Que me ahorquen"-pensó Edward-"No es ninguna jovencita tonta , es una pequeña vibora".

Y fue en aquel momento cuando él se dio cuenta de que la necesitaba y que la quería con él.

Cuando Edward volvió al salón pudo ver que Isabella se encontraba en uno de los balcones hablando con Alice , y este aprovechó para entablar conversación con Jasper y Emmet.

En esa conversación se enteró de que estarían pocos días más en la ciudad , por lo que Edward tendría que pensar otro método de ataque , ya que la cosa había comenzado francamente mal con Isabella.

Cuando vió que Alice salió del balcón dejando a Bella sola él fue hasta donde se encontraba ella.

El poco tiempo que les quedaba en la ciudad a Isabella y a su hermano no le ayudaba mucho , a él le hubiera gustado llevársela a su casa aunque hubiera sido por la fuerza y hacerla su esposa , pero no estaban en el desierto , sino en la ciudad y debía amoldarse a las normas de esta.

De todas maneras Edward pensó que tal vez Isabella solo se estuviera haciendo la difícil , ya que todas las jovencitas acudían a Londres a buscar marido.

Cuando Edward se encontraba con Isabella en el balcón y ella se había percatado de su presencia , ella se irritó mucho más que antes.

-Señor Cullen , creí haberle dejado clara mi posición en el jardín - dijo ella muy molesta-Pero seré más franca , me a insultado hace un momento y me a echo quedar como una vulgar mujer de burdel , y odio la arrogancia que cae sobre su persona , así que si me disculpa , me voy con mi hermano-

Dicho esto Bella intentó salir del balcón pero las manos de Edward cogieron con brusquedad las muñecas de la joven revendiéndola junto a él.

-Isabella espera-dijo el joven aún sujetándola.

-No tengo nada más que hablar con usted Señor Cullen , ¡SUELTEME!-Dijo la joven.

-Bella , lo haré cuando haya escuchado lo que tengo que decirle-contestó él atrapándola aún más.

-¿BELLA?¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme así?-le dijo ella hostil.

-Me atrevo a lo que yo quiero atreverme y ahora cállate y escucha lo que tengo que tengo que decir antes de que hable de mala manera de las mujeres con mi hermano , el cual está obstinado con que me case , y yo no estaba de acuerdo hasta que la conocí a usted-Bella , te deseo .Me honrarías si consideraras ser mi esposa .Te colmaría con lo que tu quisieras , joyas hermosos vestidos , mis propiedades….-

Ella se quedó paralizada sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

-En mi vida he sido insultada de tal…-pero ella no puedo seguir , puesto que él la abrazó sintiendo sus generosos senos en contacto con su pecho varonil y juntando los labios de él con los de ella.

Ella intentaba liberarse , lo que avivó mas el deseo que ardía dentro de Edward , pero de repente Isabella calló inerte en los brazos de él . Edward bajó la guardia , lo que aprovechó ella para darle un golpe en la pierna y salir corriendo hasta el salón , para una vez allí hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada en el balcón.


End file.
